We plan to continue development of synthetic methods for the preparation of prostacyclin analogs. We will complete studies of metal-catalyzed conjugate addition reactions to unsaturated ketones. We will complete studies of formaldehyde trapping of metallo-enolates. We will continue studies of conversion of transition metal enolates to lithium enolates or precursors of lithium enolates. We will use these enolates to introduce the alpha-side chain of prostaglandin analogs through alkylation procedures. We will continue our study of Pd-induced enol ether synthesis from olefins substituted with electron-withdrawing groups. We will correlate electron-withdrawing groups with rates of hydrolysis of substituted enol ethers.